Don't say it
by zombooty
Summary: Not every story can have a happy end. Len learnt that the hard way. Kaito/Len, kailen, oneshot.


**Hi I'm not dead, just lazy. I'm sorry that I haven't been posting stories lately, it's just that school started and I am suuuuuper lazy. Like, the laziest of the lazies. Anyway, onto the story!(though I doubt that anyone likes these anyway) Oh yeah, obligatory disclaimer GO!**

 **I do not own Vocaloid in any way shape or form, I only own the plot of this story.**

 **(P.S. This is a note from author's proofreader/beta reader/servant [*cries*]. You can call me Sakura-Chan if you want. Just don't call me sama, I hate that. Anyways, this is a story for all you dear readers who like KaiLen 3)**

The Vocaloids were gathered in the living room of their huge house. They weren't having a meeting or anything like that, it was just pure coincidence.

Kaito was on the couch watching TV, Rin was rolling around on the coffee table, Luka was sitting at the side of the couch, reading like an actual civilised person, Miku was bouncing around, singing about leeks and juice, and Len was just in the corner staring blankly at the TV.

Miku finally calmed down, and she approached Kaito, sitting down beside him and starting a friendly conversation. Len started watching them. Kaito seemed happy talking to her. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a little jealous. Why couldn't _he_ be the one to make Kaito smile like that? It wasn't like Miku liked him, right?

Len was about to send a nasty glare their way before he caught himself. _You can't let anyone know that you like Kaito_ **(Sakura: I warned you!)** _,_ his inner voice said. _They'll hate you and make fun of you and kick you out of the business._ Right. They would hate him, and he wouldn't want _that_ to happen. Well, he didn't want any of it to happen, but Kaito hating him would be the worst.

It wasn't like he had a chance with him anyway. Kaito was probably straight, and even if he _was_ gay, he would probably want to date someone that wasn't the poor excuse of a human being that was called Len. Heck, he wasn't even human! He was just a bunch of metal put together to _resemble_ a human. His emotions weren't real _either._ He was just a fake. Fake, fake, fake, fake.

Apparently sometime during his mental breakdown he had started crying, but he didn't care about the concerned voices at the moment. He just wanted to go numb. Somehow, he stumbled to his room without bumping into anyone. He collapsed on his bed, crying even harder, and started to mutter to himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. You can't just go showing people your emotions like that. You're embarrassing. You probably said those things out loud too. Stupid. I hate you. I hate these thoughts. Why can't I just be _normal_?" He heard someone walk in. _Shit. I didn't lock the door._

"Len?" There was that beautiful deep voice that he loved so much, but right now he didn't want to see him so he kept quiet. "Len? Are you okay?" His voice was filled with so much concern, but he was still stupid. _That's why I love him._ Len paused for a while. "No. I'm not okay." He turned around to face him, and almost sighed when he saw him. He took in his eyes, his nose, his mouth, everything. _Now's not the time to be staring, Len._ Right. "I haven't been okay since I saw you."

"What?" Len breathed in deep. It was now or never.

"I love you."

Kaito looked taken aback. "I-I'm so sorry, Len… Can we still be friends?" Len knew it would end like this. He didn't know _what_ possessed him to do that. It was stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Why did he do this? He tried to control his breathing and failed, but he could still choke out a vague 'it's fine'.

Len turned away to face the wall. He could hear Kaito's fading footsteps. He might've been crazy, but he thought that he heard a faint 'I'm sorry'. "I'm sorry too," he whispered, and tears started to flow again.

 **HOOO that was a feely one. And it took** _ **forever.**_ **God.** __ **It was supposed to be a** _ **short**_ **one shot. Apparently not. I don't even know if this is long by your standards, but it's long for mine, sooooooo… Yeah. Bye!**

 **(I'm trying to make my chappies longer)**

 **P.S. Sakura is NOT my slave. She's exaggerating. She's my** _ **friend.**_ **She agreed to it anyway.**

 **Sakura: Keito… you had to.**

 **P.P.S. She calls me Keito because thats what she knows me as.**


End file.
